United States Department of Education
United States Department of Education U. S. Department of Education File:US1.png|GhostWriter File:US2.png|3-2-1 Classroom Contact File:US3.png|Square One Television File:US4.png|Dragon Tales File:USMarthaSpeaks.png|Martha Speaks 'Prototype Version' Just the words "U.S. DEPARTMENT OF EDUCATION" appeared in a plain font. Shows use the custom version includes 3-2-1 Contact. 'First Logo' Logo: On a sky blue background, we see the tree with the yellow leaf. Inside the seal, it reading "DEPARTMENT OF EDUCATION UNITED STATES OF AMERICA" with the two stars. Voiceover: The voiceover say "The U.S. Department of Education" was shown. List of Program: Shows that use the custom version are: * Square One TV ''(January 26, 1987-November 11, 1988) * ''GhostWriter (October 3, 1992-February 13, 1995) * 3-2-1 Classroom Contact (October 12, 1987-September 1, 1991) 'Second Logo' Logo: Same as before, but here are the few differences: * The logo is darker than usual. * The background is light green-teal-black or the 1991's CPB logo. * The sun and the leaf are in brown. Voiceovers: The annoucer say "The U.S. Department of Education" or "from the U.S. Department of Education" is between. List of Programs: Shows and local tags that use the custom version are: * Dragon Tales (September 6, 1999-December 14, 2000, September 17, 2002-April 11, 2005) * Square One TV (September 30, 1991-November 6, 1992) * KERA 13 local tag for Reading Rainbow (October 11, 1993-October 9, 1998) * Georgia Public Television local tag for Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (September 27, 1993-October 4, 1996) 'Third Logo' Logo: Very similar the previous two logos, but the circle is blue and the tree is lighter than usual and the font is different. Voiceovers: Same as the last time. List of Programs: Shows that use the custom version are: * Between the Lions (April 3, 2000-August 31, 2011) * Sesame Street (Feburary 4, 2002-November 10, 2006) * Dragon Tales (September 1, 2001-July 30, 2002, March 31, 2005-November 25, 2005) * Arthur (November 1, 1999-October 8, 2003, December 17, 2004-May 4, 2006) * Martha Speaks (September 1, 2008-present) * Super WHY! (September 3, 2007-present) * Reading Rainbow (September 3, 2004-November 22, 2005) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (September 4, 2000-Feburary 25, 2003) * WordWorld (September 3, 2007-present) * The Electric Company (January 16, 2009-present) National Endowment for the Humanities 'Prototype Version' Not really a logo. Just the words "NATIONAL ENDOWMENT FOR THE HUMANITIES" appeared. Shows use the custom version such as 1990 episodes of The Classic American Masters. 'First Logo' An white rectangle appeared with the floor below. Over the rectangle, the words "NATIONAL ENDOWMENT FOR THE HUMANITIES" in black. Shows use the custom version such as American Experience and The Price of the Ticket. 'Second Logo' An blue rectangle rises up. The words "N''A''TION''A''L ENDOWMENT FOR THE HUM''A''NITES" fading in of the text with three "A''s" italicized in green. Shows use the custom version such as earlier ''Ken Burns ''documentaries. 'Third Logo' An green rounded rectangle rises up with the words "NATIONAL ENDOWMENT FOR THE HUMANITIES" in yellow with the first five letters bigger. Shows use the custom version such as ''Ken Burns' Baseball, American Experience ''and the 1995 ''The Classic American Masters ''episode, ''Edgar Allen Poe. 'Fourth Logo' We see the globe, with an woman as well as the words "PICTURE START" in black, followed by 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and 0 countdown which animates like a film projector with "National Endowment for the Humanities" at the bottom with the giant "NEFTH" over the countdown in yellow-orange. Shows use the custom version such as 1996-1998 episodes of'' The Classic American Masters, American Experience and ''Ken Burns Presents: The West. 'Fifth Logo' On an orange background with a ship wheel and history words, we see a gold code-out textured rectangle with the words, "NATIONAL ENDOWMENT FOR THE", with at the bottom, "HUMANITIES", in gold texture, which the ship wheel spins from the center. Shows use the custom version such as 1998-2004 episodes of'' The Classic American Masters'','' Building Big, Ken Burns' Jazz'', American Experience and Mill Times. 'Sixth Logo' On a black-grey gradient background, we see a circle with an eagle in it wiping in. When it's done, inside the seal, it says "National Endowment for the Humanities", and below the seal, it says: "Democracy demands wisdom" appears. Shows use the custom version such as'' Ken Burns' The War, American Experience and current ''The New American Masters ''episodes. Carnegie Corporation of New York 'Prototype Version' Not really a logo. Just the words "(THE) CARNEGIE CORPORATION OF NEW YORK" in a plain font. In the later years, the text is lowercase and "Carnegie Corporation" and "of New York" stacked. On the different fonts, the font is same typeface as the PBS ID from 1984 (''Square One Television). There is an blue and red version of the later variation of said logo. Shows use the custom version such as'' Reading Rainbow''. (The early variant) Shows use the custom version such as Faces of America. (later variant) Shows use the custom version such as'' Square One TV''. (different fonts from the later variant of said logo) Shows use the custom version such as'' Between the Lions''. (blue version of the later variant of said logo) Shows use the custom version such as (red version of the later variant of said logo) Shows use the custom version such as Reading Rainbow, Faces of America, Square One TV, and Between the Lions. (total) 'Logo' We see the bird appeared. Inside the seal, it says "Carnegie Corporation of New York" and "1912" beneath with two dots either outlined or filled. Shows use the custom version such as Ken Burns Presents: The West, and The Magic School Bus. Scientific American Frontiers File:Picture_7.png|CPTV File:Picture_13.png|CPTV II File:CPTV1.png|CPTV III U.S. Department of Energy File:USEnergy.png|NOVA 'First Logo' On the human eagle beneath it outlined with the toothbrush bottom. The seal says "DEPARTMENT OF ENERGY UNITED STATES OF AMERICA" inside with two dots. Shows use the custom version such as The Magic School Bus. 'Second Logo' Same as before, expect it's filled. Shows use the custom version such as NOVA. UFC Foundation UFC which stands for "U'ltimate '''F'ighting 'C'hampionship" on the network television. '''Prototype Version Not really a logo. Just the words "UFC Foundation" in the plain font. Shows use the custom version such as 'Logo' Supermiposed on the screen, the words "UFC" in the logo typeface. The words "ULTIMATE FIGHTING CHAMPIONSHIP FOUNDATION" underneath slides in. Shows use the custom version such as The Pew Charitable Trusts 'Protoype Version' Not really a logo, just the words "The Pew Charitable Trusts" in a plain font. Shows use the custom version such as 'Logo' On a blue background, we see the words "THE PEW CHARITBALE TRUSTS" sliding in along with the shadow. Then, we see the trail coming to the words "THE PEW CHARITBALE TRUSTS" appeared by trail and two trails disappear. In 2000, the slogan "Investing in Ideas" sliding in and "Returning Results" slides in underneath the words. There is a variant found on Ken Burns' Jazz have the shadow is not there and the text in white instead. Shows use the custom version such as Category:Funding Credits Category:Theo